


Survival Instinct

by LemonsInMyLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied Relationships, Relationship(s), Sad, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsInMyLife/pseuds/LemonsInMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovina comes face to face with the living dead but is saved by a strange young man. Who is he and what happened to all the people in her town? What has happened to her loved ones? What has happened to the world??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReachALittleMore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachALittleMore/gifts).



> Holy crap, this took a long time to type up. Not kidding.  
> My friends and I were doing this RP because I was obsessed with zombies for a while but we continued and before I knew it, I had 20+ pages of RP to turn into story format. It was fun, don't get me wrong, but I thought it would never end.  
> I've procrastinated so much homework and spent so much time on this. Sorry if it starts getting sloppy! Hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think or of any creative criticism you have for me! I'd love to know.

**DAY ONE**

Lovina walked the empty streets, looking around. It seemed like a perfectly normal day, the sky was blue, the grass green, except for the fact her town had become ghostly. No one was in their yards, mowing the lawn or having a drink. No one was in their cars, eager to get to their destinations. A few cars were badly parked up on the sidewalk, their doors still open and the keys still in the ignition, but there was still no evidence of any activity.

A form appeared on the sidewalk in the distance. The person had an obvious limp and dragged their leg behind them, as if it were broken. Seeing this as strange, Lovina walked a little bit closer, curious as to why someone with such an injury was up and about.

“Sir?” She watched as the person stumbled forward, heard her and turned to face her. She squinted, and tried to make the face out to see if she knew the person. Something in her gut though told her that there was something off about this person. It was only when he got closer when she noticed that his clothes were blood stained and a huge chunk of his neck was missing, as if bitten by some beast from behind. His face was frozen in a slack jawed expression, the eyes dead, bloodshot and slightly rolled back.

“Never mind...I’ll be going...” She said cautiously, backing up slowly before walking away quickly. The person groaned, as if in protest and she heard the rate of the footsteps increase behind her. Her skin prickled and she started full out running, her feet pounding the pavement below. _Why do I always attract weirdos???_ she thought. She heard him roar behind her, running after. _How the fuck does he keep up with a leg like that???_ She cursed loudly, sprinting down the street. She heard him gaining on her, her heart beat palpitating loudly in her ears. He reached for her, arms out at fifty degrees, claw like hands grabbing for anything to catch her by.

Suddenly Lovina tripped, crashing down to the ground. “Cazzo!” She struggled to get up but the mangled guy advanced on her, snarling and lunging at her. She screamed, expecting the weight of the guy to fall onto her when she hears a whoosh and a sickening sound of something cutting through something and then a dull thump. When she opened her eyes, she saw a young man standing before her holding a large medieval axe following through a swing. The man was lying a few feet away, its head split open by the axe and was no longer moving.

Lovina felt the fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins, her eyes wide with surprise and terror. Shakily, she looked up at the man, looking him over for similar signs of wounds like the first guy. There were none that she could see on his tan skin. His hair was messy, slightly covering up his cold, green eyes that looked her over like a hunter would when evaluating if something were predator or prey. He looked like he was a couple years older than she was. He wore a long sleeved, grey, button up shirt with the sleeved rolled up to around his elbows. He wore dark blue jeans and black athletic shoes while the long strap of his sidebag crossed  his chest. A canteen was slung over his other shoulder and the strap crossed his chest to form an X.

“Were you bitten?” He demands, propping his axe on his shoulder. Speechless from shock, Lovina just shook her head no, her eyes flickering between his face and the person’s still form.

“T-Thank you...” She said shakily. He smiles back warmly, but Lovina still felt uneasy. She felt as if she couldn't trust anyone now.

“No problem. I wouldn't leave the living to the dead.” Lovina frowned as she shakily stood, her whole body trembling.

“Living dead...?” She looked back at the person. Was that person dead? How were they walking? The man looked over at the person too.

“Of course.” He looked at her like she’d grown three heads. “They’re like a virus.”  They? Who was Them? Lovina pulled her sweater tighter about herself, as if that would protect her better.

“When did this happen?” She asked. What had happened while she was working overtime at her job? The man shrugged.

“Don’t know. Most of the people have already been weeded out. All I know now is that only the lucky and the skilled survive now...” He seemed nonchalant about having just killed someone. His demeanor seemed strangely... comfortable with all this.

Suddenly, a horrible realization hit her.

“Oh god... Fuck!” She cursed, fear filling in her features. “My sister! She can’t... I have to go save her!” Lovina bit her lip nervously. What if Feliciana had encountered one of... those things? There was no way she could stand a chance against them! The man looked intrigued.

“Where did you last see her?” He inquired, cocking his head to the side like a little child.

“At our apartment this morning. She was going to her boyfriend's house...” She began to panic, fear filling her veins again. If anything had happened to Feli...

“Hm... Where is the apartment? And the house? How far away are they from here?” He asked. He looked at the surrounding blocks of houses and apartments. He obviously wasn't familiar with this area.

“My apartment is two minutes away, while her boyfriend’s house is about five minutes...” She shifted her weight to her other foot, now suddenly very anxious.

“Oh?” The guy looked up, searching for something in the clear, blue sky. “Well... It should be alright...” He sighed, but not reluctantly.

“Grazie, um...” Lovina paused since she didn't know the guy’s name. He cocked his head to the side again, curious.

“Ah... It’s Antonio.” He said, sticking to only his first name. He didn’t want her to know who he truly was, lest she happen to know who he was by his full name. “Nice to meet you. And your name?”

“Lovina. I’m Lovina...” She paused and then smiled small. “Grazie Antonio...”

He smiled back at her, this time, more warmly. “De nada... Can you fight?” He looked her up and down again. Lovina nodded and remembered how she had been trained to use guns for a very long time as self defense.

“Give me a gun and I’m good.” Antonio raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly again, but the warmth was still missing from his eyes.

“Alright, I was lucky enough to find an extra pistol with a muffler. Here,” he pulls out a traction grips fit Springfield XD pistol and tossed it to her. “Don’t lose it, and don’t use it unless absolutely necessary. Okay?” Lovina catches it, looking it over and then checking the magazine for bullets. Seventeen spaces filled completely.

“Got it. Thanks,” She nods and then turns on her heel and heads off to her apartment. Antonio followed after, glancing at the empty houses and apartments on the street. There was a brief moment of absolute silence before he started speaking again.

“So when did you last see your sister?”

“I told you, this morning...” She answered, not looking at him. She walked quickly and swiftly, taking longer strides than usual. Something in her stomach told her something bad was going to happen.

“How long ago, though? Three hours? Four? Five?” He asked, curious. Depending on how long ago Lovina had seen her sister, there was a chance on her being safe.

“Um... Eleven this morning,” she answered. She could see her apartment in the distance and picked up speed, almost jogging over. The door was open, and that made Lovina’s worry increase exponentially.

Antonio checked the watch strapped to his wrist. Its face was cracked, but the hands still ticked with life.

“Oh? Only three hours ago.....” He mumbled something that Lovina couldn’t hear, but she wasn’t paying much attention to him anyways. At last she reached the door and ran inside, going straight to the room she and Feliciana shared. “Lovina! Wait-!” Antonio ran after her, He catches up to her where Lovina is standing in the door frame of her door. He glanced around nervously but craned around her to see why she was stalk still.

“Lovina, you have to be careful about walking into buildings, you don’t know if-” And then he saw her.

Sitting on the ground was a girl with similar features as Lovina. She looked pale and her skin was clammy, but all Antonio saw was her right hand clutching her left forearm where she’d had a chunk of her arm ripped away. She looked up at the room’s new inhabitants and her eyes lit up when she saw Lovina.

Lovina got over her initial shock and moved to her sister’s side, calling her name happily. She was still alive. She could be saved.

Feliciana struggled up, not moving her hand off her wound but wrapped her one arm around Lovina. Antonio clenched his jaw, not wanting to tell the two sisters’ fate.

“Were you bitten by Them?” He nodded at Feliciana’s wound, and kept his distance. Feliciana looked at Antonio with the curiosity of a puppy. Feliciana frowned slightly.

“I got this from a crazy guy... Can you drive me to the hospital, Lovi? There’s no one else out there...” She struggled to stand again, but Lovina’s troubled face kept her down.

“No... no... no...” Lovina whispered. Antonio glanced out the door, adjusting his grip on his axe.

“Where is that man now?” He didn’t want to get caught in a place where he couldn’t maneuver, especially with Them walking around.

“Outside by the fountain...When I pushed him off of me, he fell and hit his head on a sharp corner...” Feli pointed out the door, and then to the left. She shivered and looked back at Lovina for comfort.

“We need to tend to your arm...” Lovina said, forcing herself not the focus on how bad the wound was, but more on tending to the bite. She walked to her dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt which she started to rip into strips.

Antonio swallowed, not wanting to tell the two sisters what he knew. “Lovina...” he said softly. “There’s no use...” Feliciana heard him and looked at him again curiously. Lovina ignored him and walked back over to Feliciana, tying the strips around Feliciana’s forearm. She didn’t look at Antonio but her voice shook when she spoke.

“No... we can save her. The bite isn't serious...” Lovina still didn’t look at him, hiding her eyes from Feliciana as well. Antonio looked grimly at the sisters. His features were grim and full of regret.

“The virus will kill you... and then you’ll become one of Them.” He’d seen countless of Their victims die and then come back to “life”. It was a gruesome death.

“I-I’m going to die???” Feliciana’s eyes filled with tears, clearly upset. Antonio sighed. He hated cases like this when the victims had survived their bite.

“When were you bitten?” He gaze shifted from Feliciana’s to Lovina. Her eyes were also glassy with tears not shed.

“Please... tell me that’s not true...” Her almost begged. “She’ll live, right? Please...”

“About an hour ago...” Feliciana said, remembering the sudden attack by the sickened man. She felt guilty that she’d killed someone, but she was also thankful to be alive.

Antonio grimaced. “At max, you’ll have twenty-four hours. At minimum.... an hour. A bite means guaranteed death...” He hated being the bearer of bad news, but he also was grateful to know the knowledge he had. Feliciana started to cry, the fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

“No... I don’t want to die, sorella!” She hugged Lovina again, her brows pushed together upwards. Lovina hugged her sister back tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Antonio did not feel like he could smile in a time like this. Usually, he was able to stay positive despite their circumstances, but it was in times like this, when They ripped families apart, when he had the most difficulty keeping people from falling into despair, and from keeping himself from losing hope.

“I’m sorry... My best suggestion is to be cautious. Monitor her carefully...” he looked at Lovina with a look that told her he was very serious. “... spend the remainder of your time with each other.” Antonio glanced at the door again, listening closely. “I will protect you two for as long as I am able, but I have to keep going or else They’ll come back...” He didn’t want to be caught if a hoard of Them decided to show up.

The two sisters nodded, hugging each other for comfort and sniffing, trying to stop the tears. Antonio looked back at Feli, regret in his eyes.

“I’m sorry this happened to you.” He apologized. Surviving a bite was almost as bad as death by Them, and in some cases, worst.

“I-It’s okay...” Feliciana lets go of Lovina but holds her hands gently. She looked at Lovina’s tear streaked face and smiled gently. “It’s alright, Lovi. I’ll be with Mamma, Papa and Nonno soon, okay? We’ll be watching you.” Lovina nods, numbly, the tears still leaking from her eyes. She squeezes Feliciana's hands gently. Antonio nods, edging out of the room to let the two have some privacy, warning them to be quiet because They were attracted to sound. The two girls both whispered back that they understood and he exited, looking for any signs of any possible threats.

Once Antonio was out of the room, Lovina sniffled again.

“I’m sorry... I was supposed to protect you....I promised everyone.... And most importantly, I promised you...” Why was she so useless? Why hadn’t she escorted Feli? Had she done that, she would’ve been able to protect her sister better. Feliciana smiled at Lovina but the smile was more strained than genuine.

“It's alright, sorella... It wasn't your fault...” There was nothing they could do now if death was a guarantee.

“I promised though....Am I really that useless?” Lovina said, trying to blink away her tears. She leaned forward and rested her head on  Feli’s uninjured shoulder and hugged her around Feli’s waist.

“You're not useless. It's not your fault that I'm... going to die... You always warned me about being careful...” Feli gently patted her sister’s back. She felt now as if their roles had switched and Lovina was the younger sister while Feli was the older and more experienced.

“But... I-I-I...” Lovina sobbed quietly into Feli’s arms. Feliciana felt her own eyes sting with tears.

“Don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't control sorella... It was my fault for not being as cautious as I should...” Lovina had warned Feliciana not to be so friendly with strangers numerous times. Maybe if she’d listened this time, Feliciana wouldn’t die. Maybe.

“If only I could take your place....I would die instead of you....” Lovina hiccupped. She wanted to wail and sob into Feliciana’s arms, but she didn’t want to attract more of Them. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

“B-but Lovina... you still haven't gotten a boyfriend yet...” Feliciana said, laughing lightly, trying to be her usually positive and happy self.

“As if I’ll ever have one,” Lovina said with a snort. It was the fact that Lovina had relationship issues that made her doubtful that anyone would find her desirable.

“You will, you will... I believe you will find someone you'll treasure as much as I treasure Ludwig...” Feliciana said with a smile. Her boyfriend, Ludwig, was “the one” for her, she believed. They were nearly complete opposites, and yet they were great together.

“And then pandas shall grow wings.” Lovina said with a snort.

“Aw, don't be like that Lovina,” the younger Italian said. “You never know... just keep an open mind alright, sorella?” She wanted to see the person Lovina would date, but she guessed she wouldn’t be able to now. Lovina sighed but smiled back at her sister.

“Alright Feli. I promise.” Feliciana nodded, approving.

An awkward silence filled the two and Feliciana frowned.

“Ah... I really have no idea what to say now... I don't think I ever thought of a time where I wouldn't have time to say what I wanted.....” She always thought she would be able to do and say all the things she wanted to do, start a family and grow old, but now everything had been ripped away from her and she felt heartbroken and raw inside.

“Well...remember not to annoy everyone too much. Be fucking careful of the clouds. And....Ti amo sorella. Even if it didn't seem like it....” Lovina said, regretting all the times she’d upset Feli or scolded her too much.

“I will I will... And... ti amo troppo. I know you mean well when ever you scold me for something...” Feliciana giggled and then nodded. “You're a good person, Lovi... I'm happy to have you as my older sister.” Lovina’s heart swelled and she sniffled, hugging Feli tightly. The two sisters clung to each other, both not wanting to let the other go.

“Ah... Lovi... ... When... When I die, would you tell Ludwig that I love him...? I didn't get to see him because I was on my way over...” Feliciana smiled painfully, her heart squeezing. Her vision blurred againd she fought the oncoming tears.

“I will...if I ever see that potato bastard again...” Lovina nodded. She didn’t like the guy Feliciana was dating for reasons unknown but she would do it for Feli. She’d do anything for her.

“Grazie, sorella,” Feliciana stayed silent, looking at something that Lovina couldn’t see. “I wish I could see him again, before I go...” she whispered. She wanted to see him one more time before she died. Lovina nodded and then slid out her phone.

“Skype call... here,” Lovina said as she opened the Skype app and called the potato bastard. She handed the phone to Feli, a blank expression worn. Lovina didn’t like the guy, but she knew not to get in the way of someone else’s feelings.

“Wah! That was easy!” Feli takes the phone with a smile. “Grazie! My phone died...” She looked anxiously at the screen, holding it level with her eyes. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and blushed when she saw Lovina watching her.

The call rang and rang; Lovina could tell that Feliciana was getting a bit nervous, shifting slightly where she sat, looking anxiously at the screen. If there was ever a time she wanted Ludwig to do something, it was now. Pick up, pick up, pick up.

“Hello?” Feliciana sat up straighter and a smile spead across her face.

“Ah! Luddy!” She said with a big smile. “I’m glad I caught you! Are... Are you safe right now?”

“Feliciana! I’m fine. Are you safe with those things running around?” Ludwig asked. For a brief second, his composed facade showed panic, or alarm. Then it was back to being his normal systematic approach to life. Feliciana’s face fell slightly.

“Ah...” she paused and Lovina looked at her, frowning. “Yeah, everything’s fine!” Feliciana smiled big again and Lovina shifted uncomfortably. Why was she lying to him?

“Gut, be careful alright? Those things are very dangerous...” He warned, relieved that she was alright. Lovina bit her lip, looking at Feli. Feliciana nodded and smiled again.

“Yeah... i know. I had a close call...” Lovina stiffened next to her and whipped her head to look sharply at Feliciana. Why wasn’t she telling Ludwig? Feliciana’s eyes flickered over to Lovina, but she ignored the stare.

“I’m glad you’re alright. Where are you?”

“I’m at my apartment.” Feliciana took a deep breath. “Listen... Luddy... I just wanted to say I love you, alright? I really do...” Her eyes filled with tears under her long lashes and she looked up at him, smiling small. She made sure that it looked like she was happy to speak with him. Ludwig sensed something was off with Feliciana, the way she’d smile but her eyes were sad. What wasn’t she telling him?

“I love you too, Feli. What’s wrong?” He smiled but then frowned. She was hiding something, but the questions of what and why filled his mind.

“Ah! Nothing at all! I just wanted to let you know...” She rubbed away her tears as best as she could and smiled for him, shoving down her feelings.

“I love you too,” he repeated, making sure to be firm about it. “Be careful alright?” She smiled happily and wished she had more time to spend with him. She wished she could hug and kiss him before she left, but just being able to talk to him was better than nothing.

“I will.” She nodded. “Be safe and live long, Luddy!” She blew him a kiss. He smiled gently at her.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright?” He nodded and moved to leave. Lovina looked at her sadly, knowing very well that that couldn’t happen.

“W-wait! D-don’t come! I-I’ll come to you okay...? Lovina’s here with me... I-I’ll be fine alright?” Feliciana panicked for a moment and she had to remember not to show the alarm on her face. The last thing she wanted was him to come and find that she was no more.

“Alright...” Ludwig sat down again, nodding. His suspicions increased and he wanted so badly to make her tell him what was wrong, but he didn’t want to upset her anymore that she already was. “I’ll wait for you then.”

“G-grazie, Luddy... I’ll see you then.” Feliciana smiled. Lovina placed a gentle hand on her sister’s arm, sympathetic of the storm of emotions swirling around in Feli’s mind.

“I’ll see you then. Take care,” Ludwig nodded, not wanting to go, but knew that he would be able to ask about it later.

“I will... I love you,” Feliciana pressed the ‘end call’ button and then burst into tears. She couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked her body as she said farewell. Fat, hot tears leaked from the corners of her eye and dripped off her chin.

“Come here...” Lovina pulled her sister into a hug, letting her bury her face into her shoulder, rubbing her back gently. She hated seeing her sister so upset and hated how she couldn’t do anything about it. “Shhhh...”

“I-I don’t w-want to die, L-Lovi...” Feliciana’s shoulders shook and she tried to stop crying but she couldn’t control the tears. She began hiccuping between sobs and clung to Lovina.

“I know, sorella... Like I said, I would take your place...” Lovina held her close, wishing it were possible. It wasn’t like anyone would miss her anyways. It wasn’t fair that Feli was having everything end soon.

“B-But I don’t want you to...” Feli’s throat clenched and she let out another sob.

Just then, Antonio walked back into the room. His eyes were wide, and he glanced back anxiously at the door way. “Uh... I hate to break it to you, but we have company.” He whispered. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Lovina stiffened, hugging her sister again before standing.

“Goddammit...” She pulled out her gun and helped Feliciana up. Feliciana wiped her tears and took a deep breath, taking control of her emotions again. “Stay behind me, alright Feli?”

“There are more?” Feliciana said quietly, her eyes widening. One crazy person was enough for Feliciana.

“How many?” Lovina demanded. What were they up against?

“A good sized pack. The odds are against us now. He have to flee before They get here...” Antonio nodded and peaked out the apartment again. He liked the challenge, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to protect the two sisters if he took on the pack himself.

“Alright. Let’s go, sorella.” Lovina nodded and tensed her muscles ready to run. There was no way she’d let anyone hurt her sister again. Antonio inched out of the apartment, gesturing for the Italians to follow, eyeing the group of zombies two blocks away. They were all mangled and ghastly looking, some missing limbs or large chunks of flesh, each uniquely torn up and bloodstained. Feliciana and Lovina followed after Antonio, tip toeing as quietly and as quickly as they could. Lovina pulled her sister along, keeping a firm grasp on her wrist, keeping her close.

Suddenly, Feliciana felt her body light up with pain and she gasped, stumbling and falling to her knees. Her head pounded loudly and her vision blurred, Antonio and Lovina becoming only blurred figures. She felt like throwing up or lying down. Her lungs felt compressed and small and she felt out of breath.

Lovina heard a gasp from behind her and she fell to her knees beside Feliciana.

“Feli! What’s wrong?” She gripped her sister’s shoulders, seeing that her eyes weren’t focused on anything.

“I-It hurts...” she gasped, unable to get enough air into her lungs. “I-I can’t breathe! L-Lovina! Help m-me!” Feliciana’s head felt as if it was tossed around. Her words came out exceptionally loud, the presence of the mass of undead forgotten. All she wanted now was to make the pain stop.

Antonio eyed the group of swaying zombies uneasily as a few heard the wails and started to stagger towards him. Lovina tried to calm Feliciana down, and turned towards the uneasy Spaniard.

“What’s happening to her?” She said, also very aware of the impending threat. Antonio kept his eyes on the pack. They were still safe for now, but the zombies could change into a full out run if they sensed their prey was close.

“The virus is probably killing her now...” His eyes flickered to Lovina, very serious now. “She'll be one of Them if we don't kill her first...” He didn’t want to support or force the idea, but there was no way he’d travel with the two if Lovina wanted to bring along her undead sister.

“What?!” Lovina’s eyes widened and she looked at her sister, crouched on the ground and holding her pounding head, mumbling in Italian. “No... Kill her?” She couldn’t bear to kill her sister.

“L-Lovi! M-make it stop! Please!” Feliciana begged. She began to cry again, the pain clouding her mind.

“Lovina, you have to consider it.” Antonio warned. He hated what he was saying, it made it seem like he wanted Lovina to kill her sister, but he didn’t want to see her die because of her inability to kill.

“Feli... calm down... please... I’ll try, alright?” Lovina’s hands shook. So much pressure was being thrust upon her at the moment. It was a decision she didn’t want to make.

“I-I don't w-want to b-be one of them!” Feliciana ground out, gripping Lovina’s arm tightly, searching her face with blurred eyes. Lovina looked sadly at her sister.

“What do you want me to do, sorrella?” She would do what Feliciana wanted, even if it killed Lovina inside.

“N-nnnggg...” Feliciana groaned and forced herself to focus on Lovina, despite the horrible feeling that overwhelmed her senses. “J-just k-kill me... I-I don't want t-to be one of Them... I d-don't want to h-hurt anyone...” Lovina swallowed, her throat closing up. She nodded and raised the pistol, checking the ammo again and flipping off the safety.

“I l-love you, Lovina...” Feli ground out, wincing and clenching her teeth.

“I-I-I love you too, Feliciana...” Lovina felt as if her someone had stuffed cotton into her mouth. She fought the tears threatening to fall and aimed the gun at her sister’s head. Antonio glanced at the two, trying to keep himself from snapping at the two to hurry up. The zombies were now one block away, the rest of them picking up on the sound of their prey.

“Lovina...” he warned softly. He would not rush them, but he wouldn’t stick around.

“I-I’m ready,” Feliciana let the tears drip off her cheeks and she closed her eyes, forcing the pain away.

“Arrivederci, Feli... I love you.” Lovina pulled the trigger and instantly felt sick as Feli seemed to fall in slow motion, her body going limp as she landed on the pavement. Lovina let one sob escape her throat and her chest tightened. Her sister looked tiny and small on the ground, vulnerable and completely out in the open. She was gone.

“Lovina, we have to go now...” Antonio said gently, he began to walks slowly away from the two. The zombies were now half a block away, he could hear the animalistic sounds they were making and he wanted to get away from them as soon as possible. He jogged away quickly, glancing back at Lovina, worried. It was up to her now if she wanted to join him.

Lovina bent down gently and kissed Feliciana’s forehead, gently shifting Feli’s chestnut brown hair to cover the bullet wound. She gently unclasped the Iron Cross necklace around Feli’s neck that Ludwig had presented to her for one of their yearly anniversaries, and held the necklace gently in her palm. Then she stood, nodded at Antonio and sprinted after him as the first zombie got close enough and began to pick up speed towards Lovina, leaving her sister and part of her heart behind.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.  
> Sorry.  
> Don't hate me.  
> I originally didn't have any place to break up the action so you didn't have a million words to read and a ton of scrolling to do, but thankfully, I was able to break what I have so far in half.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought and what your feelings are on this!


End file.
